In recent years, document management systems are demanded to access a document management server through a general web browser (e.g., Microsoft® Internet Explorer®), without using any dedicated document management client applications.
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-099741, a user uses a general web browser to register a document stored in a client terminal to a server. More specifically, the user specifies the name and path of the file to be registered to upload the document.
To save the trouble of having to specify the name and path of the file to be registered, it is desirable that the user is allowed to upload the file managed by a file system of an operating system (OS) or the like through a drag and drop (D&D) operation.
However, if the user drags and drops a file (e.g., a text file) managed by the OS onto a web browser such as Microsoft® Internet Explorer®, the web browser opens the file.
To solve this problem, in FIG. 9 of WO08/029774, the web browser displays a Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) object (upload area) including an upload path. According to the technique discussed in WO08/029774, when the user drags and drops a file of the OS to the HTML object, the file is uploaded to a storage area corresponding to the upload path included in the HTML object.
However, document management servers generally use a hierarchical structure of a plurality of folders to classify document files. Thus, when the user accesses such a document management server through the web browser, it is desirable that the user be allowed to operate such a hierarchical folder structure in an interactive way.
A method for achieving the above is to execute an extended program for operating the hierarchical folder structure of the document management server on the web browser, by using a Rich Internet application (RIA) such as Adobe® Flash Player®.
However, according to the technique discussed in WO08/029774, a file can be uploaded only to a single storage area determined by an upload path associated with the HTML object. Therefore, based on the technique discussed in WO08/029774, since a file can be updated only to a single storage area determined by the upload path, even if an RIA is used to display the hierarchical folder structure, the user cannot drags and drops to upload the file of the OS in a desired folder of the displayed hierarchical folder structure.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium including a document management program configured to store first and second extended programs that operate on a web browser. The first extended program causes a computer to function as: a first acquisition unit configured to acquire information about a hierarchical folder structure managed by the document management server; a display unit configured to display the hierarchical folder structure managed by the document management server in a display area defined on the web browser, in accordance with the information acquired by the first acquisition unit; a second acquisition unit configured to acquire information about a coordinate position of a pointing device in the display area and information about an event type, based on mouse event information set by the web browser; a determination unit configured to compare the coordinate position of the pointing device acquired by the second acquisition unit with the position of each of the folders that are displayed by the display unit and are included in the hierarchical folder structure to determine whether the coordinate position of the pointing device overlaps with any one of the folders included in the hierarchical folder structure; and a folder information creation unit configured to create, if the determination unit determines that the coordinate position of the pointing device overlaps with a folder and if the event type acquired by the second acquisition unit is determined to be Drop, folder information about the folder determined to be overlapping with the coordinate position of the pointing device and set the created folder information in the web browser.
The second extended program causes the computer to function as: a third acquisition unit configured to acquire mouse event information related to the display area, based on a mouse event from an OS; a first storage unit configured to store, if an event type included in the mouse event information acquired by the third acquisition unit is determined to be DragEnter, information about the file being dragged in a bridge data storage unit; a second storage unit configured to store the mouse event information acquired by the third acquisition unit in the bridge data storage unit and notify the web browser that the mouse event information has been stored; and an upload unit configured to upload, if notified by the web browser that the folder information has been stored in the bridge data storage unit, a file identified by the file information stored in the bridge data storage unit to a folder that is identified by the folder information stored in the bridge data storage unit and that is managed by the document management server. When notified by the second storage unit that the mouse event information has been stored, the web browser acquires the mouse event information stored in the bridge data storage unit and sets the acquired mouse event information in the second acquisition unit. When the folder information creation unit sets folder information, the web browser stores the set folder information in the bridge data storage unit and notifies the upload unit that the folder information has been stored in the bridge data storage unit.
Further features and aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of exemplary embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.